


the tunnel of love

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is nervous. Unnecessarily nervous. She’s been sitting in her underwear and trying to find something to wear for almost an hour now. Her date with Kira isn’t for another hour and a half, but Erica knows she has to find something to wear <i>and</i> do her makeup before she leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tunnel of love

**Author's Note:**

> for [bansheesalpha](http://bansheesalpha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope you like it (and i am so sorry about the wait!!)

Erica is nervous. Unnecessarily nervous. She’s been sitting in her underwear and trying to find something to wear for almost an hour now. Her date with Kira isn’t for another hour and a half, but Erica knows she has to find something to wear _and_ do her makeup before she leaves.

With her palms sweating, Erica frowns and continues to sift through clothes. Everything is _wrong_. That dress is too tight, that skirt doesn’t match anything, that t-shirt is too stripy. She hears the clock ticking behind her and she lets out a sigh.

She decides to quickly do her makeup in the bathroom and then come back to her bedroom and find an outfit for the night. Erica applies her foundation and does a simple neutral eye look; they’re going out at night so she doesn’t want something too dark.

On her way out, she puts the kettle on and waits for it to boil. Erica then puts a peach teabag into a mug and pours in the water. She lets it sit for a few moments while she puts her phone on charge, then she removes the teabag and takes it into her room.

There’s clothes everywhere; she’ll clean them up later. Erica exhales and decides she’ll go for something simple; after all, she _knows_ Kira.

Erica settles for her favourite pair of jeans and a simple button up shirt with small flowers on it. The shirt suits her makeup and she’s starting to feel slightly more confident about her date.

She lets herself relax before she puts on her shoes. Erica is sipping her tea when her phone goes off from the kitchen.

> _I can’t wait for our date tonight!! <3 - Kira_

Erica feels her cheeks heat up as she types a reply.

> _Me too! See you soon - Erica_

So she’s feeling nervous again, but she quickly drinks her tea and locks up. Erica heads downstairs and gets into her car. Luckily, the traffic isn’t too bad, and she gets there within about twenty minutes.

Erica stands by the cotton candy machine and texts Kira to let her know that she’s arrived. She taps her foot anxiously, but all of her nerves wither away when she hears the sound of Kira’s heartbeat getting closer.

“Hey!” Kira smiles. She wraps her arms around Erica to hug her. “It’s such a nice night.”

Erica nods and locks their fingers together. “You look amazing, I love your skirt.”

Kira blushes and hopes that the moonlight hides it (it doesn’t). 

“Er, You’re making me blush,” She chuckles.

Erica grins. They get some cotton candy to share and then they start walking around the fairgrounds.

“What should we go on first?” Erica asks. She has her eyes on the Tunnel of Love, but figures that they should save that for last.

“Maybe the rollercoaster?” Kira suggests.

Erica feels her stomach flip upside down; she doesn’t enjoy rollercoaster. But, if Kira wants to go on a rollercoaster, then she’ll go on a rollercoaster.

She nods warily and follows Kira to the ride. They line up at the end and Kira looks up at her girlfriend.

“Are you sure you want to?” She asks, noticing the worry in Erica’s face.

“Mhmm,” Erica hums as she tries not to look up at the ride.

Kira isn’t convinced, but she knows that Erica isn’t going to change her mind.

They get onto the ride with no trouble, but as soon as the wheels start rolling Erica starts to panic. She hears every creak and every uneven bump in the ride. Obviously the thing is stable, otherwise it wouldn’t be here.

Erica spends the next few seconds panicking and holding onto Kira as if her life depends on it.

“Hey, Erica,” Kira says, rubbing circles on her back. “You’ll be fine; it’ll be over soon. I shouldn’t have made you get on it.”

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “It’s fine; I’ll be fine. Let’s enjoy it.”

Erica takes another deep breath and tries to calm herself down. She focuses only on Kira’s heartbeat and somehow, she doesn’t end up throwing up on the ride.

Kira makes sure she holds Erica’s hands when they get off the ride. Her legs are shaking, and the last thing Kira wants is for her girlfriend to fall over on their second date.

“Maybe I should get us some hotdogs?” Kira offers, noticing that Erica looks a little pale.

She mumbles something along the lines of _wait_ here as she runs off to get them something to eat.

Once they’ve had something to eat, Erica starts to feel better (and silly for freaking out over something as small as a rollercoaster). She picks the next ride; the dodgem cars seem like they’ll be fun.

* * *

After about two hours, Erica and Kira have been on every single ride...except for the Tunnel of Love. Erica’s smiling so much her cheeks hurt but she can’t _wait_.

“I guess all we have left is the Tunnel of Love,” She suggests not so subtly.

Kira chuckles and tugs on her head. “Let’s goooo.”

They climb into the tiny heart shaped cart that is way too small for Erica. She pulls her knees to her chest and tries her best to settle in.

Kira’s heartbeat is steady, but Erica can tell that it’s on the rise.

The walls are lined in beautiful heart shaped topiaries of roses and vines and they smell _amazing_. As Erica expected, there’s cheesy romantic music playing and it makes her heart flutter.

The cart takes a left turn and they enter a room lit with only pink lights. Erica decides that now is the right time, so she quickly gets out her phone and taps on the camera app.

“Hey, Kira do you think we could -” 

Before Erica can finish her sentence, Kira’s lips are against hers. Kira’s hands are almost shaking and Erica feels like she’s about to fall out of the cart. She almost forgets about the photo, but she quickly snaps a picture before they exit the room.

When they break away from the kiss, they’re in a room with neon coloured water fountains. The sounds are soothing; Erica’s glad they went on this last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
